Put your arms around me
by Sambre
Summary: Après de dures batailles, tout semble aller pour le mieux pour nos Saint. Pourtant, l’un d’eux s’aperçoit qu’il éprouve des sentiments assez particuliers envers l’un de ses meilleurs amis…
1. Chapter 01

PUT YOUR ARMS AROUND ME

Dark Angel

**Feedback : **dites-moi ce que vous en pensez !!

**Rating : **heu… PG-13 ?

**Pairing : **Shiryû/Shun

**Catégorie : **yaoi, drama, h/c

**Spoilers : **non. 

**Résum : **Après de dures batailles, tout semble aller pour le mieux pour nos Saint. Pourtant, l'un d'eux s'aperçoit qu'il éprouve des sentiments assez particuliers envers l'un de ses meilleurs amis…

**Notes : **Les paroles de la chanson dont je me sers « Put your arms around me »sont de Texas. On peut dire que c'est une songfic…

**Warning : **aucun.

**Disclaimer : **Ces perso ne sont pas à moi, je ne fais que m'amuser avec ! (hohohohooo) Je ne gagne aucun argent en faisant ça et en plus je n'aurais jamais pensé à écrire une fic pareille entre ces deux-l !! (argh ! Kaky ! heureusement que c'est pour toi…)

Are you ready maybe are you willing to run  
Are you ready to let yourself drown  
Are you holding your breath  
Are you ready or not

         Shiryû se redressa lentement, la sueur au front.

            Il avait enfin fini de réparer le barrage qui avoisinait un des nouveaux villages qui se situaient près des Cinq Pics. En effet, depuis plusieurs mois, de nombreux asiatiques s'étaient regroupés près des montagnes de son cher vieux maître. 

La raison ? 

Certaines régions de Chine n'étaient plus aussi sûres qu'avant. Après les batailles successives des Saint contre différents Dieux, à la gloire d'Athéna et à la paix dans le Monde, des groupes de brigands ont fit leur apparition et ont commencé à semer la terreur dans ces lointaines contrées. Ils pillaient et brûlaient les récoltes de ces pauvres gens, se moquant totalement de la précarité dans laquelle baignait ces fermiers. Inexplicablement, les autorités ne bougeaient pas.

Le vieux maître, sachant cela, invita la population à se rendre sur ses terres, leur offrant ainsi paix et protection. Bien sûr, Shiryû, appuya la décision de l'ancêtre et ce fut lui qui mit en déroute les quelques bandits qui tentèrent malgré tout de s'en prendre aux Cinq Pics.

Le chevalier du dragon fut nommé gardien de ces terres et tout les habitants connaissaient son visage. Mais ne voulant pas s'en tenir là, le jeune homme prêta gentiment ses compétences pour aider aux constructions ou aux récoltes quand il le pouvait.

Le barrage, au sommet duquel il se trouvait, permettrait à une nouvelle vallée d'éclore, amenant ainsi d'autres arrivants tout en empêchant les inondations qui naissaient régulièrement le long du flanc de cette montagne lors des saisons des pluies.

Il s'assit, admirant la vue qui s'offrait à lui, tout en laissant la douce brise printanière sécher les gouttes de sueur qui perlaient encore sur son visage et le long de son cou. Il se sentait tout moite et la tunique chinoise qu'il portait lui collait désagréablement dans le dos.

Il ne se lassait jamais de ce paysage magnifique. Il se sentait beaucoup plus proche de cette terre presque sauvage que n'importe quel endroit. Ces vallées verdoyantes et fleuries, ces montagnes aux sommets blancs, les rivières cascadant dans leur lit douillet, ce ciel si bleu, si pur…

Cela pouvait faire cliché mais il était en harmonie avec cette nature bonne et généreuse. 

 Il rejeta son visage en arrière pour en mieux savourer la fraîcheur du vent, ses longs cheveux d'ébène se soulevant légèrement à chaque poussée, oublieux de tout ce qui l'entourait.

- … tre Shiry ! Maître Shiry ! appela un jeune homme à l'allure tout aussi poussiéreuse.

 Le chevalier se tourna vers la voix presque juvénile qui l'interpellait.

Il esquissa un sourire chaleureux en le reconnaissant.

- Y ! Combien de fois il faudra que je te le dise ? Arrête de m'appeler Maître ! 

- Mais ça serait vous manquer de respect, Maître ! Que dirait les autres s'ils  

m'entendaient ? bégaya-t-il.

- Dans ce cas, si cela peut soulager ta conscience, tu n'as qu'à dire mon prénom que 

lorsque nous serons seuls…

- Je… je ne pourrais pppas, mon Maître…

- Eh bien, fais un effort, veux-tu ? demanda gentiment Shiryû d'une voix très douce.

Peut-être fut-ce le ton ou le visage ouvert et honnête du chevalier qui décida Yû.

- Trrès biiien… heu… Shi…ry !

- Voilà qui est mieux ! Alors, qu'y a-t-il ?

- Et bien, je me demandais si vous et votre femme, vous vouliez venir dîner avec ma 

famille ce soir. C'est pour vous remercier de toute l'aide que vous nous avez apporté ces dernières semaines…

- Ce n'était pas la peine, Y ! Mais je sais que Shunraï et moi serons très honorés de 

partager votre repas.

- A ce soir alors ?

Le chevalier du dragon hocha la tête et le fermier s'en retourna en courant allègrement.

Il se leva, jeta un dernier regard sur la vallée face à lui et descendit à son tour.

A SUIVRE


	2. Chapter 02

PUT YOUR ARMS AROUND ME

2

Dark Angel

******

Shiryû s'adossa avec un soupir de bien-être contre le rocher tiède et laissa son corps endolori se relaxer dans la source d'eau chaude.

Il avait aménagé ce petit espace juste après son mariage avec Shunraï. Il avait voulu lui faire une petite surprise. Une sorte de cadeau de noces.

Dire que cela faisait cinq mois qu'il était marié avec elle. Il avait du mal à le croire. Pourtant, la jeune femme ne l'avait pas déçu. Ca non ! Elle était douce, généreuse, forte et d'un caractère passionné. Il en avait fait les frais la nuit de ses noces mais il ne s'en plaignit pas. 

Au contraire ! Il l'en aimait encore plus.

Cela faisait aussi cinq mois qu'il n'avait pas vu ses chers compagnons, ses frères de bataille et de cœur. Depuis qu'il les avaient invité pour ses épousailles en fait.

Seiya, Shun, Hyoga et Ikki lui manquait. Le seul chevalier qu'il fréquentait de manière irrégulière était le chevalier d'or du Bélier vu qu'il devait se rendre à sa tour pour des raisons mystérieuses. Grâce à lui, il avait des nouvelles de Saori et des autres Saint.

Ce fut ainsi par exemple qu'il apprit que Seiya s'était enfin décider à sortir avec Sheena. 

Depuis le temps ! Tous les chevaliers y compris Athéna avaient parié quand au temps qu'il mettrait à larguer Mylène et de se débarrasser du béguin qu'il avait pour Saori. Cela avait pris de longs mois mais Mü lui confirma qu'il n'avait vu jamais Pégase aussi heureux.

Ikki, par contre, était toujours célibataire mais il se montrait maintenant d'une nature plus sociable et il commençait à accepter les rendez-vous qu'on lui proposait même si cela ne durait pas longtemps.

Par contre, ce qui lui fit un choc ce fut quand il apprit il y a trois mois que Shun et Hyoga se fréquentaient et que cela avait l'air assez sérieux. Il croyait dur comme fer que le chevalier du Cygne était attiré par Freya quand ils étaient à Asgard. Mais là… 

Quand à Andromède… eh bien… il ne savait plus quoi penser. C'était vrai qu'il avait un côté très efféminé et que par certains aspects – comme sa douceur, sa bonté, son refus de faire mal aux autres, sa volonté de fer -  il lui faisait penser presque à Shunraï mais lorsque la bataille d'Hadès fut terminée et qu'ils avaient failli presque tous mourir, le jeune chevalier avait soudain pris plus d'assurance et des attitudes beaucoup plus viriles. 

Après toutes ces épreuves, il semblait avoir acquis une maturité que peu d'entre eux avait. Certes, il était toujours aussi gracieux et souriant mais derrière cette façade, Shiryû avait ressenti une certaine tristesse qu'il n'arrivait pas à définir.

Et là, il ne comprit pas dut tout pourquoi il l'avait comparé à sa femme. Plus il revoyait Shun dans ses pensées, plus le gouffre entre lui et son épouse s'élargissait. Il avait dû avoir le cerveau embrum

Bref. Il n'aurait jamais cru cela possible. Que Shun soit attiré envers une personne du même sexe… Là encore, il se demanda comment avait réagi June. Sûrement d'une façon violente. Il se souvenait encore comment elle comptait le faire revenir sur l'île d'Andromède… Il faut se méfier des femmes portant des fouets…

Son esprit s'égarait une fois de plus face aux flots de souvenirs qui l'assaillaient tout d'un coup. Il se poussa du rocher contre lequel il était appuyé et écarta les bras. Quelques secondes plus tard, il faisait la planche, se laissant porter doucement par l'eau bienfaisante. Il soupira d'aise et ferma les yeux pour mieux savourer les effets relaxants.

De lui même, il se concentra de nouveau sur Shun et la relation qu'il entretenait avec Hyoga. Comment avaient-ils pu en arriver l ? Qu'est-ce qui avait pu pousser ces deux-là à sortir ensemble ? L'affection ? La solitude ? Le… sexe ? Il avait du mal à les imaginer en train de s'embrasser alors dans un lit…

Deux petites mains décidées se posèrent sur ses côtes et glissèrent vers sa poitrine le faisant se redresser tandis que deux globes de chair fermes se pressaient contre son dos musculeux.

-    Shunra

- Mmm… ?

Il sentit des lèvres douces se poser contre sa tempe et un parfum de jasmin reconnaissable 

l'entoura. Il se retourna et fit face à son épouse.

- Si tu continues comme ça, nous allons être en retard. Nous…

- Chhhuuut…

N'ayant plus de volonté propre face à l'ardeur de la jeune femme, il se laissa entraîner dans 

un torrent de plaisir…

**

            Ce ne fut que quelques jours plus tard, que le chevalier du dragon reçut le message qui allait changer le cours de sa vie. Même s'il ne le savait pas encore.

            C'était une invitation aux fiançailles de Seiya et Sheena et il était clair qu'il lui était interdit de refuser. Une note de Saori avait confirmé sa décision. C'était ça ou elle lui en voudrait à mort…

            Lui et Shunraï étaient invités à rester au manoir Kido. D'ailleurs, c'était là que la petite cérémonie allait se dérouler et d'autres chevaliers étaient conviés à y résider.

            Le jeune homme était impatient de revoir tous ses amis et plus particulièrement ceux qu'ils considéraient comme des frères.

            Il ne fallut que deux jours à lui et à sa femme pour faire leur bagages avant d'aller dans la ville la plus proche pour prendre un avion pour le Japon. Une limousine les attendait à la sortie de l'aéroport de Narita pour les conduire dans la résidence où ils arrivèrent en fin d'après-midi.

            Tandis qu'ils descendaient de voiture et que le chauffeur s'occupait de leurs valises, une tornade mauve se jeta sur eux.

- Shiry ! Shunra ! Je suis tellement heureuse que vous ayez pu venir ! s'exclama Athéna.

Elle les embrassa sur les joues chacun leur tour avant de les enserrer dans une étreinte qui

aurait pu tuer un cheval.

            Le chevalier du dragon sourit et répondit :

- Je n'aurais manquer ça pour rien au monde ! Ce n'est pas tous les jours que Seiya se 

comporte d'une façon responsable… du moins sentimentalement !

            Shunraï fit une petite courbette et renchérit :

- Et nous vous remercions également de nous avoir invité sous votre toit. J'espère que 

cela n'a pas crée trop de désagrément.

- Pas du tout, voyons ! Allez, venez ! Je suppose que vous voulez vous rafraîchir un peu 

et vous reposer avant le dîner ? Nous aurons tout le temps de bavarder plus tard…

- Les autres sont-ils déjà l ? questionna Shiryû tout en suivant la jeune femme dans la 

bâtisse avant de commencer à monter lentement une envolée de marches vers les étages supérieures. Bizarrement, cela lui fit penser aux marches du Sanctuaire…

- Eh bien, Seiya et Sheena sont en plein dans leurs préparatifs, Ikki est arrivé il y a une 

heure et Shun et Hyoga depuis hier soir. Quand aux autres, ils arriveront demain dans la mâtinée.  

- Un dîner qu'entre nous donc. Comme au bon vieux temps…

- Oui, mon ami. Comme au bon vieux temps…

Quelque chose dans la voix de Saori fit drôle d'impression au jeune homme. Comme une 

note de… tristesse… ?

- Voilà votre chambre, annonça la jeune déesse en ouvrant une lourde porte en chêne. 

J'espère qu'elle vous plaira.

- C'est parfait, Saori, merci ! déclara Shunraï.

- Bien, dans ce cas, je vous attendrais dans le salon vers 18h30.

Tandis que la jeune chinoise s'extasiait devant les meubles aux fines dorures et au lit à baldaquin, Shiryû raccompagna Athéna jusqu'à la porte.

- Qu'y a-t-il Saori ? demanda le jeune homme d'une voix basse.

Une lueur de surprise traversa le regard mauve d'une manière presque fugitive.

- Mais, rien voyons. 

Elle posa une main chaude sur le bras du chevalier et le pressa gentiment.

- Je suis juste vraiment heureuse que tu sois là, c'est tout.

- Moi aussi. Et j'ai hâte de voir les autres.

Elle sourit, s'apprêta à dire quelque chose et y renonça.

- A tout à l'heure.

Puis elle sortit.

Shiryû ressentit malgré lui un certain malaise. Elle savait qu'il savait qu'elle lui cachait 

quelque chose. Mais quoi ?

A SUIVRE…


	3. Chapter 03

PUT YOUR ARMS AROUND ME

3

Dark Angel

**Bonjour à tous !!!!**

**Je profite de cette update pour avertir à tous les revieweurs de ma fic sur FF7 Beyond My Control que je les remercie et qu'il faudra patienter encore un tout petit peu avant d'avoir le chapitre3… **

**Merci à vous tous !!!!!! ^_________^**

****

**shunrei**: Merci !Merci pour tes encouragements!^.^ Et j'ai rectifié le tir quand au prénom de shunreï. Désolée ! mais je ne suis pas très familière avec certains noms des personnages secondaires et puis je dois avouer que je n'aime pas trop Shunreï dans Saint Seiya…^^ C'est pour ça qu'elle va plutôt souffrir dans cette fic… remarque elle ne va pas être la seule ! allez, bises à toi aussi !

Are you ready maybe do you long to confess  
Do you feel that you're already numb  
Are you sure of yourself  
Would you lie if you're not  
  
****

Après une douche rapide et une légère sieste, les jeunes époux descendirent au salon. Tout le monde était déjà là sauf Shun et Saori. 

Une exclamation de joie s'échappa de toutes les bouches tandis que Seiya et Shiryû se précipitaient l'un vers l'autre avec des sourires idiots avant de se donner une franche accolade.

Du coin de l'œil, il vit sa femme saluer les autres Saint ainsi que Sheena.

- Seiya !

- Shiry ! Tu es enfin l ! J'ai cru que tu ne viendrais pas !

- Mais qu'est-ce que tu crois ! Comme je disais à Saori tout à l'heure, je ne manquerais 

ça pour rien au monde !

            Il recula encore d'un pas pour inspecter l'allure de son ami. Il n'avait pas vraiment beaucoup chang : toujours la même coupe, les mêmes yeux bruns francs, la peau bronzée. Il semblait juste avoir gagné quelques centimètres et pris un peu de poids qui rendait sa silhouette moins famélique.

- Alors ça y est ? C'est la bonne ? questionna le chevalier du dragon d'un air taquin.

- Oui. Tu sais, je me demande parfois comment j'ai pu être aussi bête. Elle était là, depuis 

toujours, et je ne la voyais pas. C'est comme si… comme si j'avais soudain ouvert les yeux et que la vérité m'était soudain apparue.

- Tu en parles presque comme d'un sixième sens mon ami.

Seiya éclata de rire et lui tapota l'épaule.

- On peut dire ça…

Sheena s'approcha à son tour pour lui souhaiter la bienvenue et il ne put s'empêcher d'être 

frappé par l'aura de bonheur qui paraissait émaner d'elle. Il ne reconnaissait plus la femme vindicative qui les poursuivait sans répit et qui tentait de les tuer quand la moindre occasion se présentait. Sa chevelure était toujours de la même couleur mais beaucoup plus longue et ses traits avaient perdu cette dureté qui la caractérisait. Une robe noire à la coupe classique mais sexy mettait en valeur son corps de manière plus voluptueuse et beaucoup plus féminine.

            Pégase passa un bras possessif autour de sa taille fine et déposa un léger baiser juste en dessous de son oreille.

- Seiya, Sheena, je vous souhaite tout le bonheur du monde. Vous le méritez, déclara 

soudainement Shiryû, la gorge un peu nouée.

- Merci, répondit la jeune femme, émue. 

- Allons, Shiry ! Tu vas pas commencer à devenir sentimental ! s'exclama brusquement 

le chevalier du Phénix en s'approchant un peu.

- Ikki ! Tu sais, le mariage ça change un homme. Il devient plus… sensible sur certaines 

choses.

Le brun s'avança vers le frère aîné de Shun avant de lui serrer la main. 

- Peut-être, répliqua-t-il en souriant, mais je ne suis pas encore prêt pour ça !

- Qui sait ?

- Shiryû… murmura une voix douce.

- Hyoga ! Ca fait tellement longtemps…

Les deux Saint se donnèrent l'accolade mais d'une manière plus distante et moins spontanée 

qu'avec Seiya. Il n'avait apparemment pas changé à part que lui aussi semblait avoir grandi un peu.

 Le chevalier du dragon fronça légèrement les sourcils en constatant les traits tirés du russe. Il semblait exténué mais ses yeux bleus étaient vides d'expression. Le sourire qu'affichait ses lèvres ne remontait pas jusqu'à son regard…

            Shiryû en eut froid dans le dos. Là, c'était clair. Quelque chose clochait depuis qu'il était arrivé et ce n'était pas le fruit de son imagination.

- Tu veux un verre, Shiry ? demanda Seiya qui s'était posté derrière le mini-bar.

Avant qu'il ne puisse répondre, une autre voix résonna dans le salon. Une voix grave et 

presque… dangereuse qui , bizarrement, figea le dragon :

- Moi je ne dirais pas non…

******

You tire me out don't want to let that happen  
A secret scream so loud why did you let that happen

            Le jeune homme faillit presque ne pas reconnaître le porteur de cette voix.

            Pourtant, les intonations en étaient reconnaissables mais elle était plus assurée, plus rauque même. Chaude.

            Séductrice.

            Des frissons parcoururent le corps de Shiryû de façon incontrôlable, amenant avec eux un sentiment étrange qu'il tenta de refouler et qu'il ne désira pas identifier.

            Quand il se tourna vers la personne, il ne put que souffler son prénom tant sa gorge était nouée :

- Shun…

Etait-ce vraiment lui, là, sur le pas de la porte ? 

Il est vrai qu'il y a cinq mois, il avait pris de l'assurance mais là… Il exsudait sa masculinité 

par tous les pores de sa peau !

            Disparu le côté fragile qui le caractérisait et qui se reflétait par sa constellation.

            Disparu le côté efféminé qu'il avait toujours connu.

            Devant lui se tenait un alpha mâle qui se savait sûr de lui et de son charme. 

            Malgré lui, il se gorgea de la vision qui s'offrait à lui : un pantalon de cuir noir qui enserraient des jambes finement musclées et qui descendait bas sur ses hanches, dévoilant son nombril de manière presque indécente une chemise en soie de même couleur, très cintrée, accentuant la largeur des épaules et la finesse de la taille. On ne pouvait nier le développement musculaire de ses pectoraux qui tendait le tissu sans que cela soit exagéré. En effet, il était toujours aussi mince mais plus athlétique. Il avait perdu les rondeurs enfantines de son adolescence pour des contours plus brut, plus fermes.

            Bref, plus viriles.

            Sa gorge était découverte par le col de sa chemise, montrant qu'une mince lanière de cuir noir ornait son cou où pendait une petite médaille en argent.

            Mais le visage… le visage de Shun…

            Il n'était plus rond et pointu comme autrefois. Il était anguleux, plus allongé. Plus… racé.

            Les yeux verts, perçants, alliés d'une certaine douceur qu'il n'avait pas encore tout à fait perdu le scrutait de façon insondable. Il n'arrivait pas à lire son regard. Il ne pouvait plus.

            Le nez était toujours aussi droit, les sourcils toujours aussi fins, la peau toujours aussi blanche. Des cheveux de la même couleur que ses yeux, qui tombaient maintenant jusqu'au milieu du dos. Et la bouche…

            Des lèvres pleines et légèrement rosées, étirées en un sourire moqueur qui appelaient les baisers comme les sirènes appelaient les marins.

            Le chevalier comprit enfin pourquoi Hyoga avait succomber devant lui. Lui-même, s'il n'était pas marié, aurait été attiré par cet ange séducteur. Bien que les personnes de son sexe ne l'intéressaient pas non plus !

            Andromède aurait été l'exception qui confirme la règle.

            Il se racla la gorge quand il vit ce dernier se diriger vers lui, les bras grands ouverts.

- Shiry ! Tu es vraiment l !

Avant même qu'il ne puisse réagir, un corps chaud et ferme se plaqua contre le sien tandis 

que des mèches vertes chatouillaient son visage. Cela ne dura que quelques secondes mais Shiryû ne put se retenir de respirer à plein poumons le parfum discret de son ami en fermant discrètement les yeux durant un court instant. Il n'osa pas retourner l'embrassade de peur de trembler.

            Mais que lui arrivait-il ?

            Il ne put que savourer brièvement ce contact avant qu'il ne s'écarte tout aussi brusquement. Mais il laissa ses mains sur la tunique chinoise qui recouvraient les épaules du dragon.

- J'ai du mal à croire que tu sois l ! Tu sais, tu n'as pas chang ! Tu as les cheveux 

encore plus longs peut-être mais tu…

Soudain, les doigts de Shun se crispèrent, le faisant grimacer, pour se relâcher tout aussi 

vite, avant de retomber à ses côtés. 

- Oh ! Tu es… venu… avec ta femme.

- Oui. Je n'allais pas la laisser toute seule en Chine quand même.

Tout en disant ces mots, Shiryû tendit le bras vers Shunreï qui s'avança, avant de le passer 

autour de ses épaules. Cette dernière courba la tête et le fixa droit dans les yeux avant de retourner le geste de son mari. Sa petite main se posa sur la hanche du chevalier en un geste possessif et exclusif que Shun ne put réfuter.

            Les autres ne semblaient pas remarquer cela, ni Shiryû d'ailleurs. Seuls Andromède et la jeune chinoise comprenaient ce langage muet.

- Oui, c'est vrai. Tu as raison. Si vous voulez bien m'excuser…

Il s'éloigna en souriant pour rejoindre Hyoga qui reçu son baiser d'un air presque absent, 

avant d'aller chercher le verre que lui tendait Seiya.

Le brouhaha des conversations s'anima encore plus sous l'œil incisif de Saori.

Elle était arrivée juste après Shun et quand celui-ci apparaissait, ou que ce soit, tous les 

regards se posaient sur lui. Il les attirait comme un aimant.

            A son grand dépit, elle avait vu la même réaction s'inscrire sur les traits de Shiryû. Ce dernier avait tenté de cacher l'attirance qu'il avait ressenti pour Andromède quand ce dernier avait pénétré dans la pièce mais elle savait lire dans le cœur de ses Saint.

            Et ce qu'elle craignait était arrivé.

            Avec de la chance, tout se déroulera sans anicroche et chacun retournera à ses occupations. Comme avant.

            Après tout, le chevalier du dragon était l'un des chevalier les plus sages à son service et il avait bénéficié des conseils du vieux Maître. Il ne ferait rien qui ruinerait l'amitié qu'il avait envers lui et les autres.

            Il savait où se trouvait son devoir.

A SUIVRE…


	4. Chapter 04

PUT YOUR ARMS AROUND ME

4

Dark Angel

**Kamara :** en fait j'ai bien écrit Shiryû mais ffnet dernièrement enlève les lettres avec les accents ! je ne suis pas la seule avec ce problème… bise !!

**Shina():** contente que ça te plaise !!! voici enfin la suite que tu attendais !!! bye ! -

**Kama-sama :** et oui!!! Shiryu et Shun !!! Qui l'eut cru ! Tout ça à cause d'une promesse faite à un copain !! Je n'aurai jamais écrit quelque chose sur ce couple-l ! J'ai essayé d'écrire une histoire intéressante en tout cas… Merci pour tes encouragements !    
********

**N.D.A :** Désolée de ce si long retard, mais je n'ai pas pu faire autrement. J'ai eu beaucoup de boulot !! La prochaine mise à jour ne fera que fin août / début septembre car je pars ENFIN en vacances ! Comme je vais à l'étranger, je n'aurais pas facilement accès au net, mais j'emmène mon pc portable pour avancer le plus possible mes fics et celles qui me trottent dans la tête…

Sur ce bonnes vacances à tous et à bientôt !!!!!

Big Poutoux !!!!!

********

           Ce qu'Athéna ne savait pas, c'était que quelqu'un d'autre avait noté la tension presque sexuelle qui émanait entre les deux chevaliers.

            Pour la simple et bonne raison que c'était Shun en personne qui avait ressenti cela !

            Il n'était pas né de la dernière pluie et savait très bien reconnaître les signes avant-coureur quand elles « clignotaient ». Le seul problème était qu'il était marié à Shunraï et Andromède savait bien que Shiryû ne tenterait jamais rien à son égard. Il était trop noble.

            Par contre, lui, n'avait pas les mêmes scrupules.

            C'était à lui de faire la démarche et peut-être allait-il arriver à enlever celui qu'il aimait depuis toujours à cette chinoise…

            Du moins, il allait tenter sa chance.

            Perdu dans ses pensées et dans ses projets hypothétiques de faire tomber amoureux de lui le chevalier du dragon, il ne s'aperçut pas que le repas était fini et que chacun commençait à s'en retourner vers leurs chambres. Des longues journées les attendaient.

            Beaucoup plus tard, quand tout le monde fut endormi et que Hyoga semblait perdu dans les bras de Morphée, Shun enleva le bras du russe qui entourait sa taille et se leva.

            Il se posta devant une fenêtre et contempla la voûte céleste, ne se lassant jamais de la vision de ces milliers d'étoiles qui étaient comme une autre partie de lui-même.

            Il se remémora chaque instant qu'il avait passé avec Shiryû quand ils combattaient ensemble puis les quelques épisodes de leur vie après les guerres jusqu'à aujourd'hui.

            Autant se l'avouer, il avait été toujours été attiré par le chevalier du dragon et le chevalier du cygne. A cette époque charnière où les batailles et les affrontements s'enchaînaient, où leur amitié était mise à l'épreuve maintes fois comme leur dévotion pour leur cause, ses sentiments étaient très confus. Il s'était plus rapproché de Hyoga que de n'importe quel d'entre eux tandis que Shiryû faisait de même avec Seiya. Il était trop intimidé pour s'immiscer entre eux. Alors, il préféra ne pas s'imposer. Après tout, il avait l'impression de ressentir la même chose pour le jeune homme blond et l'épisode où ce dernier était enfermé dans un cercueil de glace et qu'il dû le réchauffer avec son corps et son cosmos fit pencher la balance en sa faveur.

            Il décida de laisser Shiryû  à Shunraï, mais il attendit très longtemps avant de faire la démarche envers lui, pensant que Freya le retiendrait. Mais non.

            Avec le recul, il s'aperçut qu'il avait profité d'une faiblesse du chevalier pour le séduire. Et il s'était laissé faire. Il avait besoin de quelqu'un à aimer et il était disponible. Mais là, en revoyant le bel asiatique, il comprit que ce dernier avait toujours été dans son cœur, qu'il était la personne pour qui il donnerait tout. Hyoga n'était qu'un pâle substitut.

            Depuis plusieurs semaines, leur couple n'était pas au beau fixe. Il battait carrément de l'aile ! Il était sûr qu'inconsciemment, le cygne savait. Ils se connaissaient tous les deux depuis assez longtemps pour ça mais les mots n'étaient jamais venus.

            Il sacrifierait tout pour Shiryû. Il abandonnerait tout pour lui. Il lui donnerait sa vie.

            Son âme.

            Il tourna la tête vers la forme endormie enfouie sous la couverture.

            Les mots viendraient-ils cette fois-ci ?

- Tu as pris enfin ta décision ? souffla une voix à peine audible.

Enfin pas tout à fait endormie. Mais Shun le pressentait..

- Tu le sais depuis combien de temps ? questionna Andromède automatiquement, les

poings crispés sur ses cuisses.

- Depuis… toujours.

- Mais ?! Pourquoi tu… ?!

- Pourquoi j'ai accepté d'être avec toi alors que tu en aimais un autre ?

Shun resta silencieux tandis que Hyoga se redressa et s'assit au bord du lit pour enfin le fixer

droit dans les yeux.

- Tout simplement parce que même si tu penses le contraire, je t'aime.

- Qu… ?! Quoi ?!!

- Je suis tombé amoureux de toi peu après mon retour d'Asgard. Et mon sentiment ne

s'est fait que se renforcer au fil du temps…

- Je croyais que tu aimais Freya et que je n'étais que… un… enfin…

- Je croyais l'aimer en effet. Comme tu croyais m'aimer, Shun. Mais nous avions tous les

deux tout faux…

            Il se leva et se posta face au chevalier, toujours assis au bord de la fenêtre.

- N'est-ce pas ?

Shun baissa la tête et se passa une main sur le visage d'un air las, n'osant répondre.

Une main douce se posa sur son menton pour le relever lentement.

- Tu as pris ta décision.

Cette fois, ce n'était plus une question.

Il plongea son regard rongé de culpabilité vers celui de son ami qui était d'un bleu trop

brillant et murmura, la gorge serrée :

- Oui. Mais je ne veux pas te faire de mal…

Hyoga enserra la figure aimée de ses deux mains et se mit à genoux.

- Le mal est déjà fait Shun. Si nous restons ensemble, il va nous ronger de l'intérieur et

nous allons nous haïr. Et ça je ne le veux pas.

- Hyoga, je…

Il vit des larmes couler le long des joues du chevalier et cela lui pinça le cœur.

- Dieu sait que je t'aime ! Je t'aime tellement que je te laisserai partir ! Que je te laisserai

le rejoindre, LUI ! Je veux que tu sois heureux, c'est tout ce qui m'importe. Et tu n'es pas heureux avec moi…

            Il détourna la tête pour frotter son avant-bras contre ses paupières brûlantes quand une main lui saisit le poignet.

- Je ne voulais pas que ça se termine comme ça.

Il émit un petit rire désespéré.

- Oh, moi non plus tu sais ! Moi non plus.

Il lâcha sa main et répondit d'une voix angoissée :

-    Le pire dans tout ça, c'est que j'ai senti qu'IL était attiré par moi et que je lui plais. Mais

m'aimer ? Qu'il se sépare de sa femme et qu'il me choisisse moi car il a des sentiments aussi forts que les miens ?

- Tu te demandes s'il saurait faire les mêmes sacrifices par amour ?

Shun hocha tristement la tête.

- Je ne sais pas. Mais moi c'est ce que j'ai fait…

- Oh, Hyoga !

Il se mit à genoux à son tour, enlaça son compagnon et le serra très fort contre lui. Il ne

savait pas quoi faire d'autre pour l'instant pour le consoler.

Ils restèrent longtemps ainsi sans dire un mot. Jusqu'à ce que l'un dise faiblement :

- Il faudra que Saori me trouve une chambre pour la fin du séjour…

Le blond hocha la tête en émettant un son étranglé, resserrant son étreinte.

Ils passèrent ainsi leur dernière nuit ensemble…

A SUIVRE….


End file.
